


Связь

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, первый раз, связывание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: У Сидни много впечатляющих талантов — и ещё кое-что впечатляющее.У них с Томми всё идёт не по порядку, но в конечном счёте складывается просто идеально.
Relationships: Perfect Tommy/Sidney "New Jersey" Zweibel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463275) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Что ещё ты можешь проделывать с этой штукой? — интересуется Томми у занятого тренировкой Сидни. Он уже около часа молча наблюдал, оперевшись об изгородь, как Сидни выполняет разные трюки с верёвкой. Ну, сначала трюков в программе не было, просто обычная тренировка, но, когда у Сидни появился зритель, он стал немного рисоваться.  
Вряд ли Сидни сам назвал бы это так — «рисоваться» — однако он заметно прибавил в энтузиазме, когда увидел, что Томми наблюдает за ним, и Томми это вроде как нравится. Томми нравится, что Сидни хочет впечатлить его, показать себя в лучшем свете перед ним — как будто Сидни вообще что-то нужно для этого делать. Одного его существования... чёрт, одного факта его существования было бы достаточно для любого; как знать, кто прибрал бы Сидни к рукам, не примкни он к Бакару и «Всадникам». Человек стольких талантов в стольких областях? Он уже идеально вписался в команду, но до этого, в его прошлой жизни, понимал ли кто-нибудь, какое на самом деле сокровище Сидни? Видел ли кто-нибудь его суть?  
Просто Сидни, как он есть, было бы вполне достаточно для Томми. Узнавать его ближе было увлекательнейшей вещью. Видеть, как к его мастерству прибавляется уверенность в себе на миссиях, как он находит применение своим навыкам в команде, не только хирургическим, но и... Томми бы соврал, сказав, что его не привлекали всю его жизнь умные и знающие своё дело мужчины. Ничто не возбуждало его больше, чем компетентность — и то, как Сидни демонстрировал свои прирождённое мастерство и знания... ну, одного того, что Сидни был высоким красавцем, за которого лично ручался Бакару, было бы достаточно, чтобы разжечь интерес Томми, но видеть Сидни в действии — это совершенно другое дело.  
Рино дразнил его из-за этого, но Рино всегда его дразнил — Рино заявил, будто Сидни выглядит нелепо; лишнее доказательство тому, что парни-натуралы неспособны оценить истинную красоту. Во всяком случае, главное, что Рино прикипел к Сидни — иначе бы и не поддразнивал Томми. После «Йойодина» никто в команде не считал Сидни временной заменой и никто не возражал против нескрываемого интереса Томми к нему. Да и нет причин этот интерес скрывать — Сидни явно равнодушен к женщинам, как и сам Томми. Томми просто не хочет торопить события, вот и всё. В молодости он вечно гнал вперёд на всех парах. А в Институте Банзая он научился быть взрослым, ответственным, достойным доверия человеком... таким человеком, который не будет спешить в важном деле. Не тем беспечным, вечно ищущим неприятности парнем, каким он был когда-то. Он не знает, смог бы тот парень осознать всё великолепие Сидни Цвайбела. Но мужчина, которым Томми стал, всё осознаёт. Он готов к этому великолепию. И, когда он флиртует, Сидни улыбается... Сидни _отвечает_ ему. И, может, они оба готовы, чтобы Томми попросил Сидни продемонстрировать лично ему что-то новенькое.  
— Кажется, я всё уже показал. — Сидни смеётся и потирает шею. — Разве что у тебя под рукой есть дикий зверь, которого можно заарканить и связать.  
Томми облизывается.  
— Можешь показать так.  
— На ком?  
Томми намекающе поигрывает бровями, и Сидни сглатывает.  
— Ну давай. Ты ведь это уже делал. Вы с Рино притащили на той неделе пару скрученных верёвками бандитов. Я даже не буду сопротивляться — если не попросишь. Покажи, как это делается.  
— Как это делается?  
— Как это делается.  
Сидни кивает, делает шаг назад, формируя верёвочную петлю. Оценивает расстояние между ними и отступает ещё на пару больших шагов, прежде чем, крепко держа верёвку в одной руке, другой скорректировать размер петли. Взмахнув ей один раз, он выбрасывает верёвку вперёд, и петля крепко обхватывает грудь Томми.  
Он смеётся, отклоняется немного назад и затем позволяет Сидни подтащить себя к нему.  
— Что теперь?  
— Ну, я применял больше силы против преступников из Лиги. Сбивал с ног и затем садился сверху.  
— О, ты вполне можешь сесть на меня, ковбой.  
— Ох, — у Сидни широко распахиваются глаза. Он облизывает губы, теребя в руках верёвку. — Ну... Наверное, я могу тебе показать. В смысле, кхм, с тобой-то я буду аккуратнее.  
— Это необязательно, — Томми смотрит на него снизу вверх сквозь ресницы, от чего Сидни сглатывает снова.  
— Я так хочу.  
— Тогда ладно.  
Сидни сперва оглядывается вокруг, примеряясь, затем снимает с шеи платок и расстилает на земле в нескольких шагах от них — смысл этого становится понятен Томми, когда Сидни помогает ему встать на колени и затем опуститься лицом на землю, но не в грязь и траву, а на платок. Так на удивление трогательно... заботливо, но не чересчур. Томми не против жёстких штучек, он не боится запачкаться, однако... приятно, когда в нос не лезет трава, а на волосы не набивается грязь.  
Он расслабляется и позволяет Сидни связать себя, слушая, как тот проговаривает все свои действия, не сопротивляется, пока узлы не затянуты — тогда он немного дёргает руками, просто для проверки.  
— Да, вот... вот и всё, — говорит Сидни. — То есть я ещё, э, прижал его коленом... того парня, который... Но, кхм... Ну, вряд ли с тобой это необходимо.  
Сидни стоит на коленях рядом с Томми, с той стороны, куда повёрнута его голова, так что он видит, как тёмная джинсовая ткань обтягивает ноги. Сидни выглядит худощавым, с его-то ростом, но с такого расстояния Томми отлично видно мускулы. Только представить, сколько мощи скрывается в этих бёдрах...  
Рука Сидни касается его обнажённого плеча, так нежно, что можно подумать, будто ему просто почудилось. Сидни проводит пальцами по выступающим мускулам над заведёнными за спину и связанными руками, и Томми, вновь расслабившись, выдыхает.  
— Ты не нервничаешь, когда связан?  
— Нет, если вяжешь ты. Когда берут в плен — конечно... не любитель я сидеть на месте и ждать. Но я сам попросил.  
— Как долго ты хочешь оставаться... кхм, оставаться вот так?  
— Хоть весь день, если пожелаешь, — Томми пожимает плечами под его рукой, чувствует, как в ответ раздвигаются пальцы. Сидни крепче прижимает ладонь, потирает об его плечо. Земля под Томми прохладная и мягкая, лучи солнца приятно щекочут кожу... он чувствует запах свежей травы сквозь платок Сидни, а ещё — чуть заметный аромат чистого хлопка, и совсем лёгкий привкус пота и мускуса, запах работающего мускулами человека... даже если самой большой активностью этого человека за сегодня была тренировка с верёвкой. Томми, наверное, мог бы провести так немало времени. Но не слишком много... разве что Сидни намажет его кремом от загара. Он бы не возражал.  
— Идеальный Томми... У меня, кхм... У меня есть... Просто... Это личный вопрос... — Сидни колеблется, но при этом продолжает нежно потирать плечо Томми, несмотря на то, что явно нервничает.  
— Выкладывай, ковбой.  
— Насчёт... верёвок. Связывания. Это...  
— Возбуждает меня?  
Он слышит, как у Сидни перехватывает дыхание.  
— Не сейчас, — продолжает Томми, убедившись, что дальнейшей реакции не последует. — Но может. А что, тебе это нравится?  
— Я не знаю. Я никогда... То есть я не думал... С тем, как ты сейчас связан, было бы сложно... Не то чтобы я... Ну, я никогда ничего не делал.  
— Ладно, ладно. Эй... дыши, Джерси, вдох-выдох. Это всё не обязательно. Прямо сейчас я не... ты в курсе. Я не против, если это твоя тема, но я останусь доволен в любом случае. Я попросил тебя показать мне, ты показал, мне хорошо... Никто ничего не обещал. Ты можешь развязать меня в любой момент, и я буду не против.  
— Нет? В смысле, не против? Со мной?  
— Не против ли я лечь в постель с высоким красавчиком вроде тебя? С такими руками? С таким прелестным лицом?  
— Ещё я никогда не флиртовал с тем, кого связал, — смеётся Сидни, опустив голову, и даже с такого низкого угла его лицо полностью скрывается за полями шляпы.  
— Ты умный, Сидни. Быстро ко всему приспосабливаешься.  
— Пытаюсь, хотя бы.  
— Мне это нравится. Мне нравишься ты.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — голос Сидни мягок, и он опять встречается взглядом с Томми, а его рука всё ещё на плече, выводит круги. — То, что я чувствую рядом с тобой... Знаешь, парни вроде тебя... до этого никто вроде тебя не смотрел на меня дважды.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Наверное, нет, — он опять смеётся, немного застенчиво — но не совсем. Сжимает плечо Томми. — Просто так казалось. Я развяжу тебя сейчас... хорошо?  
— В любое время.  
— Но... позже, если хочешь... в доме? В смысле, в твоей комнате, или моей, я не знаю, но... не здесь. Если хочешь, мы могли бы. Я не против.  
Томми чувствует, как верёвки на его запястьях и лодыжках ослабевают, и стряхивает их, перекатывается на спину и подбирает платок Сидни. Ему следует отдать его, наверное, но вместо этого он поигрывает им. Улыбается, глядя снизу вверх на Сидни, и от ответной улыбки у него теплеет в груди.  
— Я бы хотел, да. Но только так, как тебе тоже нравится.  
— Я не знаю, что мне нравится. — Сидни отводит взгляд. — То есть... Думаю, в первый раз у тебя должны быть свободны руки.  
— В первый раз — определённо. Мне их будет, чем занять, — Томми протягивает руку, легко касается колена Сидни на пробу. Тот не напрягается и не отдёргивается — нет, он придвигается ближе, расслабившись, и смотрит на Томми, пока его рука покоится на колене Сидни.  
— Просто... Я так полагаю, ты более опытен, чем я. Ну... У тебя есть опыт. — Сидни делает глубокий вдох. — А у меня нет.  
У него отпадает челюсть. Он не уверен, имеет ли в виду Сидни опыт с мужчинами, или говорит в целом, но это неважно. У него есть шанс оставить впечатление, которое не будет смазано кем-то из прошлого, кем-то, приукрашенным магией ностальгии и вспоминаемым с большей теплотой... кто был реально хорош в чём-то, что нравится Сидни, но о чём ещё не знает Томми.  
Сидни нервно отодвигается, и Томми, вскочив, опускается на колени прямо перед ним, кладёт обе руки на его бёдра.  
— Я мог бы помочь тебе его набраться, — говорит он. — Опыта.  
— У меня может не очень хорошо получиться.  
— Ну, не знаю. Я не думал, что ты сможешь управляться с пушкой, сначала, и посмотри теперь на себя. У тебя всё хорошо получается, ковбой. Кроме того... ты ещё не знаешь, какой я отличный учитель.  
— Ну, если так посмотреть... — Сидни со смехом склоняется к нему. — Можешь дать мне пару частных уроков?  
— Когда захочешь, — он складывает в карман его платок.  
— Прямо сейчас.  
— Ладно. Пошли.  
Сидни встаёт на ноги, протягивает ему руку. В нём, в его хватке чувствуется сила. Его рука, большая и тёплая, берётся за руку Томми и не отпускает. Он подтягивает Томми к себе, так, что они оказываются практически грудь к груди.  
— Знаешь, мне могла бы полюбиться эта твоя властная сторона, — шутит Томми — вернее, не совсем шутит. Всё-таки чуть взмахивает ресницами и наблюдает, как Сидни заливается румянцем и отводит взгляд — и замечает, что при этом Сидни не ослабляет хватку.  
Он продолжает держать его, ведя к дому, лишь слегка меняет положение руки, и Томми чуть ли не тает... буквально.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — Сидни облизывает губы, замедлившись в зале между комнатами.  
— Как тебе удобнее.  
Сидни кивает и ведёт Томми к себе.  
Сидни обживается постепенно — простое фланелевое бельё на кровати, складной стул, вроде тех, которые берут в поход или в которых сидят режиссеры на съёмках, возле настольной лампы, вместо ткани обтянутый коровьей шкурой, и из неё же сделан абажур. Небольшая книжная полка. Пара картинок на стене над комодом — открытки с видами пустыни. Под ними стоит складная рамка с семейными фотографиями. Обувная полка с тремя парами обуви, не считая той, которая на нём.  
— Дай угадаю, коричневые — когда весь день шляться по грязи, чёрные для официоза и белые — для операционной? Красные просто для души?  
— Типа того, — хмыкает он.  
— Тебе нужна ещё синяя пара, тогда будешь готов ко всему.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это немного излишне?  
— Новая пара обуви никогда не бывает излишней, тебе стоит заглянуть ко мне в шкаф. Единственное, чего там нет — я сам.  
Сидни от души смеётся и затем притягивает Томми ближе.  
— Мы действительно... действительно дошли до этого, да?  
— Да уж.  
— Поверить не могу... То есть ты и я. Наверное, мы должны поцеловаться... Ты ведь целуешься с парнями?  
— Если повезёт, — Томми подаётся к нему, касается губами подбородка, затем медленно ведёт по челюсти, мягким, невинным поначалу движением. — Я люблю поцелуи. А ты?  
— Мне нравится это.  
— Ладно, супер. Слушай... никто ничего не обещал. Это урок номер один, мы заходим так далеко, как захочешь, и если ты захочешь остановиться на полпути, это нормально. Просто прикасаться к тебе — это... это уже отлично. Сидни... я очень рад, что я здесь, с тобой. Ясно?  
— Ясно, — Сидни улыбается, чудесной, бесценной улыбкой, прежде чем запустить пальцы в волосы Томми и поцеловать его.  
В какой-то момент всё могло стать неуклюжим, но затем их губы встречаются, и всё идёт как по маслу, и, как бы Сидни ни хватало опыта, за поцелуй он взялся основательно. Никто из них не перехватывает пока инициативу, они просто позволяют всему идти своим чередом.  
Это здорово. Может, между ними нет чётких обещаний, никаких взаимных ожиданий, кроме как приятного времяпровождения, но... может, это станет чем-то постоянным, может, даже... Он забегает слишком далеко вперёд, наверное. У него немного опыта в серьёзных отношениях — вернее, никакого. У Сидни явно не больше, по крайней мере с парнями. Но, может, они оба смогут научить друг друга?  
Когда они разрывают поцелуй, Сидни направляется к своему стулу, садится, чтобы стянуть ботинки и поставить на полку. Они стоят плотно, но Томми добавил бы ещё одну пару.  
— Приходи ко мне, если им понадобится навести блеск, у меня регулярные свидания с моим набором для полировки. Каждую неделю, если я не на задании, утром в воскресенье. Другие могут восхвалять в это время всевышнего, я же чищу всю свою обувь. И всякие кожаные вещички заодно, если есть нужда.  
— Я ничем не занят по утрам в воскресенье, — улыбается Сидни, его руки возвращаются на талию Томми. — Это личное время размышлений, или можно присоединиться?  
— Размышлений — да. Личное — нет. Можешь приходить вместе с ботинками. Можешь не снимать их, пока я работаю, если хочешь, — он приподнимает брови. — Конечно, если ты будешь сидеть на моей кровати, а я — стоять перед тобой на коленях, мне может стать немного трудно сосредоточиться на обуви. Даже очень хорошей.  
— Я... Я не против, если ты, кхм, не сосредоточишься на ней.  
— М-м-м, — Томми обхватывает Сидни руками, чуть наваливается, просто чтобы увидеть, как легко Сидни удерживает его вес. — Так на чём мне сосредоточиться сейчас?  
— На мне было бы неплохо, — Сидни вновь его целует.  
— Очень хорошо... — выдыхает он, скользнув рукой по груди Сидни. — Как насчёт избавиться от всего этого?  
Сидни кивает, чуть отодвигается от Томми, позволяя ему вести здесь. Томми же не торопится, проводит губами по шее, расстёгивая пуговицу за пуговицей, чуть касаясь тёплой, гладкой кожи, обнажающейся под его пальцами. Он ощущает каждый вдох, каждое содрогание мускулов, когда он касается чувствительного к щекотке места между рёбер...  
— Ты очень милый, ты знаешь? — выдыхает Сидни, его рука в волосах Томми.  
— Правда?  
— Я так думаю. А ты считаешь меня милым? — Сидни отвлекает Томми от поцелуев, приподнимая ему голову и глядя в глаза, игривые искорки в его взгляде противоречат нарочитой невинности тона.  
— Я думаю, ты любишь дразниться, ковбой, но никто ещё не поймал тебя с поличным и не выдал того, что тебе причитается.  
— И что же это? — на его лице растекается широкая улыбка.  
Томми облизывается.  
— Награду.  
— О?  
— Что тут сказать? Люблю, когда меня дразнят. Думаю, это значит, что мы с тобой неплохо проведём время, — его руки опускаются на ремень Сидни. Он замирает, ожидая нового кивка в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, прежде чем расстегнуть пряжку. Пряжка тоже вычурная, по крайней мере, самая вычурная из тех немногих, что Томми видел у него. Рубашка, из которой он выпутывает Сидни, тоже ничего: вышитые на плечах жёлтые розы, перламутровые пуговицы... Учитывая всё это, самую яркую пару ботинок, что есть у Сидни, и то, что он сейчас в самых тесных джинсах, что видел на нём Томми... — Ты нарочно раздразнивал меня?  
— Ну... не то чтобы раздразнивал. Немножко рисовался, — сознаётся Сидни. — Сработало?  
— И очень неплохо, — смеётся Томми, опускается на колени, перед тем, как начать расстёгивать джинсы.  
Он... не готов к увиденному.  
Вряд ли он когда-нибудь был настолько не готов. Он не чувствовал себя так со своего первого раза, но Сидни... Он уже видит достаточно сквозь бельё, и эти размеры...  
— У тебя челюсть отвисла. Это... хорошо, или нет, или?..  
Томми поднимает на него взгляд, так и не прикрыв рот, и видит, что Сидни закусил губу. Не в панике, просто слегка нервничает в ожидании ответа.  
— Всё _отлично_, дорогуша. Просто обещай, что дашь мне вволю поиграть с ним.  
— О, всегда пожалуйста, — кивает Сидни.  
Томми, смеясь, стягивает с него джинсы, покрывает поцелуями живот, выступающие под кожей кости, верх бёдер. Застигнувшая Сидни нервозность испаряется, его ласковые пальцы вновь оказываются в волосах Томми.  
— Наверное, мне нужно сначала сесть... — он выступает из джинсов, мешая Томми сразу стянуть с него и бельё.  
— Конечно. Вся кровь хлынула вниз, так и голова закружиться может, — Томми шутливо щиплет его. Упивается тем, как Сидни зажмуривается на секунду, и его бёдра дёргаются вперёд.  
— Не знаю насчёт этого, но у меня немного, эм, немного слабеют колени от того, как ты смотришь сейчас на меня.  
На его лице медленно расползается улыбка, и он берёт Сидни за руку, встаёт на ноги и кивает на кровать. Сидни же вытаскивает из его кармана платок.  
— А это моё...  
— М-м-хм, я надеялся, ты не заметишь.  
Сидни выглядит нелепо тронутым мыслью, что Томми хотел прикарманить его платок — по крайней мере, на время. Хотя, наверное, Томми оставил бы себе платок насовсем, а ему отдал бы один из своих.  
— Кхм, боже. Ну, хорошо. То есть думаю, он может пригодиться дальше. Чтобы вытереться? Или, может, нет, если ты... эм, предпочтёшь его оставить?  
— Если не возражаешь?  
Сидни кивает, вкладывает платок обратно Томми в руку, и тот повязывает его на шею, затем скидывает с себя собственные брюки. Позволяет Сидни хорошенько полюбоваться на чёрное бельё под ними, прежде чем избавиться и от него.  
Он не может отделаться от мысли, что Сидни мог бы связать его платком. Скрутить и стянуть запястья. Чем-то, что всегда под рукой, даже если они посреди пустыни и нужно выпустить пар ночью перед миссией или... Конечно, у Сидни может быть и верёвка, но от верёвки остаются следы, и он не собирается раздумывать ещё и о том, как их скрыть на следующий день, в этой чрезвычайно гипотетической ситуации, что Сидни Цвайбел — осмотрительный, следующий всем правилам, сексуально неопытный Сидни Цвайбел — может связать и трахнуть его посреди миссии.  
Учитывая, как хорошо оснащён Сидни, в этом сценарии Томми также не нужно было бы сидеть в ближайшее время, и, может, не пришлось бы слишком много ходить до полудня... пока ощущения ещё не прошли. Но в то же время, ему нравится эта мысль.  
Томми рассматривает Сидни во всей красе, когда тот стаскивает с себя бельё и опускается на кровать, устроившись поудобнее, тянется к Томми, хватает за бёдра и притягивает к себе.  
Они целуются, стараясь найти наилучшую позицию рядом друг с другом в кровати, не предназначенной сразу для двоих — но с последним можно будет разобраться потом.  
Ремни, думает Томми. Вот что ещё можно использовать, если под рукой ничего нет. Он представляет себе гостиничный номер, на сей раз во время тура, и как Сидни привязывает его к спинке кровати. В самом деле, у этой идеи полно потенциала.  
Конечно, он прикрыл бы следы от верёвки для выступления. Но ему нравится мысль не прикрывать их, мысль, что их увидят люди, что это шокирует их — но не особо нравится мысль о слухах, которые затем последуют. История всей его жизни. У него всегда было предостаточно всего, кроме здравого смысла.  
— Сид... Сидни... — он подаётся немного назад. — Слушай, просто чтобы ты знал. Многие вещи кажутся хорошей идеей, или занятной, когда не думаешь в перспективе. У меня их хватало. Но с тобой... Вот это всё кажется мне отличной идеей. В перспективе, если тебе это нравится. Просто чтобы ты знал. Мы можем сделать перерыв в любое время, если тебе нужно, но... вот о чём я думаю.  
— Это хорошо. В смысле, мне, хм, мне нравится эта мысль. Не насчёт перерыва! Насчёт... перспективы. Боже, я всё делают наоборот. Сначала связал тебя, затем сказал, что хочу заняться сексом с тобой, и затем мы наконец поцеловались и я наконец сказал, что ты мне нравишься — а ты мне нравишься, Томми! — и что я хотел бы встречаться с тобой. Хотя не знаю, когда будет возможность куда-то выбраться... Но мне бы хотелось. Нужно было начать отсюда и дойти до верёвки.  
— Я не занят завтра во время ланча. Это немного, но мы можем уйти ненадолго и что-нибудь перехватить.  
— Хорошо, отлично, — кивает Сидни. — Отлично, да, мы... мы сходим на свидание.  
Он смеётся, и затем смеётся Томми, и затем Сидни снова целует его, и он больше не думает о перепроверках и правильном порядке, он думает о твердеющем члене Сидни, что прижимается к нему, и языке Сидни, что успешно подстраивается под инициативу Томми, и о том, какие у Сидни мягкие волосы, когда он запускает в них обе руки.  
Через некоторое время его руки, желая большего, всё же опускаются вниз, чтобы обхватить член Сидни, Сидни повторяет его действия, и Томми не сдерживает стон. Он уверен, что мог бы написать песню о руках Сидни, и уверен, что напишет, и уверен, что ребята никогда не позволят ему исполнять её на публике.  
Он уже прикидывает, как будет справляться с этим богатством во время отсоса, когда Сидни кончает между ними, издав чудеснейший тихий звук.  
— Прости... Слишком... быстро? Ты просто...  
— Всё норм. Будем считать раунд законченным и возьмём перерыв, — заверяет его Томми. — Знаю, знаю, я чересчур хорош.  
Сидни улыбается, кивает и продолжает работать рукой, пока Томми не присоединяется к нему; наслаждаясь послевкусием, они обмениваются поцелуями. Это всё здорово, правда — поэтому-то он не сможет сделать песню о его руках невинной — но для второго раунда он хочет чего-то большего.  
— Привяжи меня к спинке? — он берётся за платок. — Вот этим?  
Сидни кивает. Его кровать из кованого железа, легко найти подходящее место, чтобы накрепко прикрутить Томми.  
— Ты не сможешь использовать руки, значит, тебе придётся... хм, проговаривать мне, что делать.  
— Трахни меня в рот.  
Томми вроде как собирался подвести к этому чуть аккуратнее, но не смог удержаться и не выпалить прямо.  
— А, Идеальный Томми, извини, я не...  
— Я так хочу, — кивает он. — Просто... лезь наверх, док, и сделай это.  
Он лишь кивает ещё раз и устраивается в позицию, где сможет направить себя в губы Томми — массивный член в его руке ещё довольно мягок, но не требуется много времени, чтобы довести его до готовности. Касание мягких, влажных губ... прикосновение языка. Томми упивается реакциями Сидни, приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше раззадорить его, показать, что он действительно хочет почувствовать Сидни во рту.  
Сидни колеблется, и, с одной стороны, если он повредит Томми горло, это может стать проблемой, но с другой... Томми одобрительно хмыкает, надеясь на что-то хоть немного большее. Он не знает точно, действительно ли Сидни опасается последствий, или намеренно дразнит его. Зная Сидни, может быть и то и другое. Чёрт, зная Сидни — это может быть и то и другое одновременно. И Томми сейчас не может с помощью рук исправить тот факт, что Сидни не стремится использовать его рот по полной... и что сам он сделать просто не сможет, о, чёрт, Томми ведь не сможет вобрать его полностью, если ему будет нужен голос, и это самая возбуждающая мысль в мире.  
Ему, может, стоит разработать себя для Сидни, растянуть предварительно игрушками, чтобы ему не снесло башню сразу же, но больше всего в мире он хочет, чтобы Сидни жёстко вбивался в него, такие бёдра созданы для этого...  
Томми не может использовать руки, но Сидни может, и Томми стонет от зрелища того, как Сидни берёт себя в руку, поглаживая ствол, раскачиваясь бёдрами вперёд — слишком осторожно, но это зрелище так прекрасно; эта сфокусированность на его лице, явное усилие, чтобы не сорваться, то, как он прикусывает губу, и как пот блестит на его груди...  
— Ты... ты такой... о, боже, ты сейчас прекрасен, — говорит Сидни, и это не дежурный комплимент, он совершенно искренен. Конечно, искренен — Сидни всегда говорит «боже», когда захвачен страстями. Он не такой человек, что может назвать кого-то прекрасным не от чистого сердца. Даже не такой человек, что назвал бы кого-то прекрасным потому, что этот кто-то делает ему приятно, или потому что его возбуждает внешность, это... это всё слишком серьёзно для него.  
Томми снова хмыкает, прищёлкивает языком по нижнему краю венца, облизывает головку. Сосёт, пока Сидни не подаётся назад.  
— Что ты делаешь, дорогуша?  
— О, ну... — Сидни сглатывает, у него прерывается дыхание. — Я... почти готов.  
— Ты хотел кончить на меня?  
Сидни чуть ли не горит, настолько он покраснел, и мотает головой.  
— Тогда вернись и закончи.  
— Т-тебе в рот?  
— Так обычно работают отсосы.  
— Тебе это нравится?  
— Иногда. Сегодня. С тобой. Ну же, ковбой, дай мне попробовать тебя... ещё раз.  
Сидни так и делает, позволив себе застонать, когда головка возвращается в жар его рта, и на сей раз он даже не двигается, как хотелось бы Томми, лишь ласкает себя, прямо ему в рот. Это не должно быть и вполовину так привлекательно, как есть, когда Томми лишь немного может податься вперёд, и вторая рука Сидни у него в волосах — не держит, просто поглаживает. Дрожа при этом. Томми никогда не видел, чтобы его руки дрожали, при операции или в бою, но он чувствует, как она трясётся.  
Он глотает, когда Сидни кончает — ради него, слизывает всё, что получил, начисто.  
— Ух ты, — Сидни тяжело выдыхает, его пальцы скользят вниз к щеке.  
— Да.  
— Ух ты. Кхм... Мне, мне развязать тебя или...  
— Даже не думай.  
— Ну, тогда что мне?.. — он облизывает губы, выразительно смотрит на вставший член Томми.  
— Всё, что захочешь. Я чист, иначе остановился бы захватить резинку, но, если хочешь, я могу надеть.  
Выражение на лице Сидни меняется... не на откровенно испуганное или смущённое, но что-то в нём есть от них обоих.  
— Я и не подумал.... То есть я никогда, я очень, знаешь... Поверить не могу, что даже не вспомнил об этом.  
— Я произвожу такой эффект на людей, да. Не то чтобы я... Ну, за последние пару лет, скажем так, ночи у меня выдавались в основном одинокие. Я хочу сказать, что не позволял кому-нибудь забыть о защите со мной. Ты можешь использовать руку, как раньше. Если хочешь.  
— Это не... Я знаю, ты бы не позволил, будь на то причина, просто... Я должен был сам вспомнить. Я... Я не привык к этому.  
— К современной любви? — Уголки его губ приподнимаются в улыбке. — Всё в порядке. Ты сейчас со мной, всё в порядке. Мы можем делать всё так, как ты хочешь.  
— Ты, кхм... тебе это нравится? — Сидни наклоняет немного голову, снова закусив губу.  
— В смысле, отсасывать?  
— Да, это.  
— Мне много чего нравится, — кивает Томми.  
Сидни меняет положение, склоняется, чтобы сначала поцеловать его, затем поворачивается, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Ты, э... — он обводит пальцем головку. — О! Ух ты. То есть я хотел сказать, ты весь...  
— Что весь?.. — Томми подаётся бёдрами навстречу прикосновению.  
— _Влажный_. — Палец следует вниз, размазывая дорожку предсемени по всей длине. — Но, хм... он ещё очень... ух. Мне нравится.  
— Ты ему тоже нравишься, — широко улыбается Томми. Сидни отвечает мягким смехом, сжимает член Томми в уже не дрожащей и такой большой руке и пару раз двигает, склоняется к нему. — Ох... о, дорогуша...  
Сидни действует языком осторожно, но решительно, даже несмотря на недостаток опыта. Он совершенно не стесняется, осыпая его влажными поцелуями, облизывая на пробу. Собравшись с духом, он смыкает губы на головке, заглатывая сколько может, и Томми сдерживается изо всех сил. Мягко дёргает за платок, которым он привязан к спинке — недостаточно сильно, чтобы освободиться. Ему этого и не хочется, пока что. Он хочет лишь... Он хочет Сидни, он хочет всё, что только можно, с Сидни.  
Свободная рука гладит его по бедру, скользит вверх, чтобы взяться за грудь. Потрогав Томми немного, ложится на середину, прямо над сердцем, крепко удерживая его на месте.  
Он связан, прижат к кровати и ему отсасывают — Томми не может выдержать долго, но ему удаётся дать Сидни предупреждение. Сидни отодвигается от него, но жадно смотрит, как Томми кончает на собственный живот и грудь. Опять же, Сидни не медлит, — склоняется и проводит языком.  
Сидни развязывает его запястья, стирает платком оставшуюся сперму.  
— Останешься? — спрашивает он.  
— Я никуда не собирался, — Томми кивает ему лечь рядом.  
— Хорошо, — улыбается Сидни, устраивается на груди Томми. — И не уходи. Разве что у тебя кровать больше, и ты хочешь взять меня с собой.  
— О, а ты мог бы к этому привыкнуть, да? — ухмыляется Томми, гладя его по волосам.  
— Собираюсь.  
Этого для Томми достаточно. Более чем.


End file.
